An Unbreakable Bond: Sachi Urami and Seireitou Hyuga
Unexpected Meetings Sachi sighed, as she walked into the surprisingly warm and waist-deep water while changing into her Pure Form. Her sword was placed on the coastal ground beside the large body of water. She had just killed several Hollows that were attacking her, and her hands felt dirty from their blood. "Maybe it's just out of belief in a certain god that I do this..." She said, sitting herself down and relaxing in the water, resting her back against the smooth rocks. She lowered her eyes slightly, as her mind drifted in thought. Seireitou was walking along the open clearing, he was thinking of his fight with Noh and about Kouhei and Senna's upcoming fight against Aizen. He sighed, and thought about going to a warm lake close to the clearing. Sachi looked up to the sky. "Having the Soul Society dictate me as a criminal is bad enough..." She thought. "But being attacked by multiple Hollows just ruins everything." She sighed. "I'm always the good person who looks bad....how unfortunate for me." Seireitou passed through the forest to the lake area where he sensed a familar yet strange presence. He quick ran up to the girl, who was bathing. "Who are you?" "YAH!" Sachi immediately yelped, falling completely into the water. She immediately got up in a sitting position and stared at the sudden intruder, blushing slightly, her eye twitching. "First you scare me half to death, and then you ask my name like I'm not bathing?" She asked. "I should be asking you that!" Seireitou immediatly recognized her, "Sa....Sachi-chan?! is that you?!" he asked, almost shocked Sachi's eyes widened. Although she didn't seem to recognize the man's face, she sensed a familiar aura radiating from him. It was almost like his... "...How do you know my name?" She asked slowly and cautiously. Seireitou decided to play it cool, for he didnt know what had occured with her over the past 1000 years. "I...heard you slayed some Hollows all over and my people wanted me to find you to thank you for destroying those beasts" he stated "Oh...." Sachi looked down slightly, smiling. "Don't mention it, sir." "This man has a very strong aura around him....I wonder why...?" She thought, as she pointed to a towel hung over a tree branch nearby. "Would you hand me that? I prefer not to change into my Shinigami Form when I'm waist-deep in water." Seireitou smiled slightly going over to the towel and handed it to her. "By the way, my name is Nanashi, its a pleasure to meet you" Sachi took the towel gratefully, wrapping it around her body and climbing out of the water onto solid ground. "As you said before, Sachi Urami. It's a pleasure to meet you, too." She then closed her eyes and muttered a few words. A flash of light, and she was back to her normal form, clothes and all. "Also, as a token of mine and my people's gratitude, if you would like, i would like to treat you to lunch" Seireitou, or rather Nanashi asked. A smile came across Sachi's face. "I'd like that." She said gratefully, slightly blushing. Out to Lunch As the two walked into town, Seireitou remember exactly what Sachi liked, and saw a steak shack past the block. "How about some Steak, Sachi?" Sachi's eyes widened, and she grinned. "How convenient, passing by your favorite food....definitely." She said. The two walked in and were seated near the window as they overlooked their menus. "So Sachi, tell me about yourself" he asked Sachi thought about it. "Well....there's not much about me to brag about." She admitted. "I'm 22 as of now, and I work as a swordsman for hire, under the service of a specific organization." She took a fork, and ate a chunk of her steak. Seireitou smiled, "I see, well, im currently about 22 and still in high school, unfortuantly. Im a friend of a guy named Takeshi, incase you've heard of him but other then that, nothing much else" he said biting into his steak. After swallowing, Sachi looked at Nanashi curiously. "What were you doing out at this time of day?" She asked, referring to the fact that it was late out. Nanashi looked at her in a similar way that he did to her over 1000 years ago, "I was just taking a walk, i was looking for you like i said before but also, just taking a evening stroll really." he answered "Oh..." Sachi nodded, noticing the look in his eyes. "He seems so familiar to me...and yet I can't quite put my finger on it..." "You really didn't have to thank me for killing those Hollows. It's my job." After about 45 minutes or so and after 4 steaks, Seireitou then asked, "Want some desert, this place has some good cheesecake" he asked Sachi sighed. "Actually, I'm on quite a tight schedule. It's very important." Her eyes wandered slightly. "Although, you could come along to help...." Seireitou hesitated but then smiled, "Sure, id love to" he said as he placed the money on the table and headed out with Sachi, "So, whats the job?" As she walked, Sachi looked at him. "Lately, the Soul Society has been plagued by a beast that calls itself the Shinigami. It consumes souls who attempt to head peacefully into the Soul Society for their final resting place. I've been assigned with the task of destroying it, restoring order." Seireitou smiled, though it was against his position as Grand Supreme Kai, he then asked, "Wait, dont you need clearance from the Grand Supreme Kia for this?" "I can't bother to ask if another being goes out of that same line...." Sachi frowned. "And just between you and me, I'm not exactly what you would call 'crimeless' now." Seireitou frowned slightly, "Ok, then, shall we go then" To Destory the Shinigami The two were reaching the ruins of Tagakure, as Sachi began to explain. "The beast destroyed all of the village and killed mostly all of its residents, then consumed their souls before they could flee. It's commonly seen near here." She looked to the side. "And I'm sensing a strong presence approaching....I'm guessing that's it." A cold wind soon approached the two as a cold, almost unliving in some way specter drifted out of the ruins. "Thats him, huh?" asked Seireitou preparing to draw his blade.\ "Yep." Sachi said silently, unsheathing her blade. "Be careful....I sense a strong aura around him. One blow of his knife can kill you." She warned, noticing the large knife it had in one hand. The specter soon drifted forward, and pointed at Sachi, "You......will......die......first" it said as it picked up a large dagger. Seireitou then faced Sachi, "Ill back you up if you need it" he said backing away slightly Shinigami vs Sachi Sachi frowned, holding her sword horizontally. "You may have lived a thousand years..." She whispered. "But fighting me....shall stop that life-span." She disappeared and re-appeared in front of the Shinigami beast, slicing through its arm and making it stagger back. The shinigami remained its regular expression and breathed as Sachi's soul, due to being a mortal, began to disisipate from her slowly. "Your.......soul......will......be......mine" it muttered Sachi winced at first, but then smirked as the soul stopped dissipating. "You can't kill an immortal that easily." She said, as she swung her blade before sticking it into the ground. A white and gas-like energy began to seep from it, filling the entire area. "Purification." She whispered, as the gas started to drain the Shinigami of it own energy slowly. The Shinigami smirked as its evil air soon penetrated Sachi's light, "Its.....not....holy......you cannnot.......defeat me......with fake............ light" it said as darkness overcame Sachi slowly. "Is that so?" Sachi whispered, as she noticed the two energies began to fight it out. She winced, as darkness started to surround her body. "My power isn't fake....it comes from the spirit." She closed her eyes, and reached out to the Shinigami, sending her spiritual energy throughout its body and weakening it severely this time. The evil soon overcame Sachi however as Seireitou then stepped in, "Shine through and pierce those hearts tainted by such evil, KyuubiTaishou". An extreme holy light overcame the Shinigami and destroyed it, as it's glitter sparkled over the field. Sachi fell down, weakened herself by the dark energy, but looked at KyuubiTaishou. Her eyes widened in shock. "No way....could it be....?" ".....Seireitou?" She hesitantly asked, getting to a kneeling position. Seireitou looked down and nodded, "Yes Sachi-chan, its me, Seireitou" A wash of joy came over the blonde woman, as she ran at Seireitou and embracing him in a tight hug. "I....I thought I'd never see you again.....I thought you had died...!" She exclaimed, an expression of happiness and relief on her face. Seireitou smiled, "So did i, its good to see to see you again, Sachi-chan" he responded Sachi felt the warmth of his body, and blushed slightly. "You still look so young....how did you survive?" She asked. "Well...i didnt.. overtime, i evolved into a God and became the Grand Supreme Kai" he answered, also hugging her tightly Sachi rolled her eyes. "I bet you've also got yourself another woman to drool over as well." She mused teasingly. "Well....." he said, almost in a depressed tone Sachi looked up, staring into Seireitou's eyes. "You don't have to lie, Seireitou." She said, letting go of him. "You can tell me." Seireitou looked down, "My feelings for you have not changed, yet when i thought you were gone for good.... i... soon found myself in deep darkness of regret.... when i met Kurumu-chan... she was almost like you, and i fell for her.... but.... at the same time, i began to love her for her, yet my feelings began to conflict..." he admitted, looking down A flash of jealously raced through Sachi's body, but it faded just as quickly. "Do you truly love her?" She asked quietly. "Do you desire to protect her with your own life, like you did for me?" "....." he was silent as he then spoke, "Yes, Yes i do, yet....." he said holding her in a tightened hug, "However, my feelings for you will never change, just as i will always protect Kurumu-chan, i will always protect you as well, Sachi-chan" he replied Sachi leaned the side of her head on Seireitou's chest, letting him embrace her. It was comfortable, but she knew it would not be forever. "I know our relationship had passed on when we seperated....but I can't help it....I still love you. But I also know that you love Kurumu. If you value and want to protect her....if that makes you happy....then I will be happy for both of you." She said softly. "Sachi-chan...... reguardless, weither we may be friends or lovers, still, i will protect you" Seireitou spoke "I know you will." She said, smiling and still in his embrace. "I know you way too much." He smiled back, "Also, you and Kurumu-chan will become great friends, i know it" he said happily. "Just make sure she doesn't see us like this." She grinned. "She'll kick my ass all the way back to Soul Society." A chuckle escaped from her mouth. Seireitou chuckled as well, "Too late for that" said Seireitou as Kurumu walked out from the trees, smiling as well. Sachi turned her head slightly, surprised. "I assume you're Kurumu?" She asked politely, resisting the urge to smile even bigger. "Yes, but you have no reason to feel embarrased, Seireitou would always talk about you, its a pleasure" she chirped Sachi closed her eyes, slowly prying off of Seireitou and turning towards Kurumu. As she was about to speak, she took one look at her, and her eyebrows lowered slightly, and even slightly comically. "What?" asked a confused Kurumu "You really should wear a bra...." Sachi muttered, scratching her nose and staring at Kurumu skeptically. "At the rate you're at, those things just might fall off." Seireitou's head droops comicly as Kurumu meerly blushed, "But i.......am" "Oh....never mind, then." Sachi raised her arms and shoulders in a non-chalant position. "But really, it's a pleasure to meet you." She inwardly was laughing at Seireitou for his reaction. "So.........anyway?" asked Seireitou, now confused at what to do next As Sachi caught herself looking at Kurumu again, her eyes widened in shock, then narrowed. She turned to Seireitou. "You know....I was out here for another reason as well." She said, a serious tone in her voice. "What is it, Sachi-chan?" asked Seireitou, now serious "I was searching for the part of my soul that was seperated from my body, in order to reunite it with the rest of my soul." She said, pointing at Kumuru. "However, I didn't think it would house itself in another body."